Illusions - The Drabble Version
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: No one could have seen this coming. He had only seen her from a distance the first time but was captivated. Now he discovers she is the cousin of one of his friends... and has an adopted son. Only time will tell how this will work out. (I am terrible at these, sorry) Kurama x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 1

Word Count: 80 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

For weeks he had been coming out here to sit at this park bench. Just sitting there enjoying nature had helped him take his mind off the stress of his life. It had become his special spot.

One day, a week ago now, he had come along to find someone else sitting at the same bench he frequented. She didn't seem to notice him there as she relaxed and watched the scene before her. He was mesmerized by the sight.

* * *

A.N. Hello, been a while. I've been wanting to revamp Illusions for a while, since I lost the original chapters I had written (moved too much, sorry). I'm going to post the first 3 chapters to get this started but I've written more. There are some changes to this story from the original because I've had this idea in mind for a while. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 2

Word Count: 84 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen that girl at his bench. He was beginning to wish he had approached her when he first saw her. That was the first time he had ever froze upon seeing someone.

He sighed, it would have to wait. He had agreed to meet up with his friend for dinner. At least that would cheer him up, his friend was good for that. It was hard to stay too serious with that idiot around.

* * *

A.N. One more chapter to start with… Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 3

Word Count: 80 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Apparently his luck was improving, here was the girl from the other day right in front of him. His friend introduced her as his cousin, Kagome. Yusuke thankfully didn't pick up on his momentary silence before introducing himself to her.

"I'm Kurama, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly. She smiled and he was instantly taken. This was new, he would have to tread carefully in these waters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she replied.

* * *

A.N. Final chapter, for now. I wanted to at least get to their meeting before posting any of it. I do hope I'm keeping everyone mostly in character. If I'm not, please let me know and I'll try to change it a bit. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 4

Word Count: 96 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

He wasn't sure how Yusuke knew of his interest in Kagome, but had choose to _inform_ him of her "adopted" son. Honestly, the thought of children had really never crossed his mind before.

They were all supposed to have lunch together shortly.

He must have been deep in thought because when he glanced up everyone had arrived. The sight of a grinning Yusuke with a smiling Kagome beside him greeted him. Behind them were two boys, one smaller than the other. The first was introduced as Souta, Kagome's brother, and the second was Shippo, Kagome's son.

* * *

A.N. There is a time-skip between the last chapter and this one, something like a day or two. I just wanted to clarify that when I realized I hadn't made it obvious here. I'm working on changing up the POV in the future, let's see how it works out. Also, I just some last minute edits to this chapter that I hope worked well. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 5

Word Count: 90 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

As lunch progressed his confidence with the situation Kagome presented was raised. He would ask Yusuke about the boy after lunch was over, but he was positive that boy was a young kitsune. Perhaps there was some way to use this to his advantage to spend more time with Kagome.

 _That boy is most certainly a kit_ , Youko informed him. _That girl is rather attractive as well, I approve._

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his other half, they would discuss this later as well.

* * *

A.N. Another chapter, this one follows the events in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 6

Word Count: 97 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Yusuke was walking quietly beside him on the way back home from lunch as he considered how to approach the subject of that boy.

He was so deep in thought he almost missed when Yusuke finally spoke, "That boy is a kitsune, if you were wondering."

He glanced sharply at Yusuke and stopped walking, Yusuke stopped as well.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "You should ask her sometime," he responded and started walking again.

He watched after Yusuke for a few moments, his mind whirling with thoughts, before finally continuing on his journey home.

* * *

A.N. To the anonymous reviewer, I updated the description. When I looked I noticed my character tags missing too, so I put those back again (and they appear to have stayed this time). Thanks for pointing that out. I had originally figured the tags would make it obvious but they apparently disappeared. For everyone else, I will be away over the upcoming weekend so there will be fewer updates this next week, sorry. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 7

Word Count: 93 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Hiei was sitting quietly next to him on the bench, he wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not.

"You seem off today, Fox. What has you all worked up?"

He sighed, he should have seen that coming. "I just met an interesting individual the other day, and I am trying to work out how to approach them about something."

He could have sworn he saw a smirk on Hiei's lips momentarily. "That must be a first for you, not knowing how to approach someone," the Jaganshi stated before disappearing.

* * *

A.N. Another chapter, this one follows the events in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 8

Word Count: 98 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Apparently word travelled fast within their group. It wasn't long before Kuwabara showed up to "give him advice". Honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or close the door in his friend's face. In the end he choose to refrain from either, instead hearing the other man out. That had been a waste of an hour, but at least Kuwabara seemed to think it had helped him.

The next person to show up at his door was Yusuke who looked amused. "You can blame Hiei for Kuwabara," he stated before mentioning Genkai wanted to see them.

* * *

A.N. Another chapter, this one follows the events in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	9. Chapter 9

Illusions – Drabble Version

 **Chapter 9**

 **Word Count: 95 Words**

 **POV: Kurama**

* * *

Upon their arrival at Genkai's temple he made sure the Jiganshi knew of his displeasure. Although, given the smirk Hiei was sporting, it was unlikely to do much good.

' _We'll repay him for this, just wait_ ,' Youko informed him. While Youko was internally plotting revenge on Hiei, Yusuke spoke up, "Yo, Grandma, what did you need us for?"

Botan appeared then to state she needed their help. He glanced at Yusuke, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was. After a moment he spoke up, "What can we do for you, Botan?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Extra**

 **Word Count: 93 Words**

 **POV: Yusuke**

* * *

It didn't take a genius to know Kurama was sending threatening vibes in Hiei's general direction. He was pretty sure Hiei's amused smirk wasn't helping the situation. After shaking his head at the antics of his friends he spoke up, "Yo, Grandma, what did you need us for?"

He was slightly surprised when Botan appeared before them, "Actually, Yusuke, I was the one who needed you. Well, more specifically Koenma has a mission for you."

He shared a glance with Kurama before the red-head spoke up, "What can we do for you, Botan?"

* * *

A.N. And here starts where the POV will change on occasion. I originally wrote this chapter in Yusuke's POV, but then my muse had me write it in Kurama's POV. I decided to keep both versions and here they are. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	10. Chapter 10

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 10

Word Count: 93 Words

POV: Kurama

* * *

His mood had darkened considerably after their conversation with Botan about the mission from Koenma. Yusuke had shared his displeasure. Currently they sat together on his favorite park bench. Yusuke sighed beside him and slumped down.

"I don't know what to do," Yusuke spoke first.

"The best option at this point would be to speak with Kagome," he replied.

Yusuke nodded, "Good idea, together we might be able to solve this." He nodded in agreement and they both lapsed into silence. After a few moments Yusuke spoke again, "Let's go talk to her."

* * *

A.N. I was off over the weekend which meant away from my computer as well. I'm going to try to catch up but things may go a bit slow for the next week or so because I am moving. I'll try to post as I get a chance. I'm also hung up on how I want a future chapter to go, have a few different versions to decide on. I'll be back soon, until then I hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	11. Chapter 11

**Illusions – Drabble Version**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Word Count: 96 Words**

 **POV: Kurama**

* * *

As they ascended the steps to the shire where Kagome lived he felt apprehensive. Yusuke had been pretty tight-lipped about his cousin, though now he was sure he was about to learn a lot about her. When they reached the top Yusuke shouted out a greeting to Kagome who happened to be outside with Souta.

"Yusuke, Kurama, what brings you two here this late?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Yusuke stepped forward, "Kagome, we need to discuss something with you. Koenma is looking for a demon in this general vicinity…" He stiffened and Kagome's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Extra**

 **Word Count: 96 Words**

 **POV: Kagome**

* * *

She honestly was surprised when Yusuke and his friend Kurama arrived at their shrine that evening. After explaining why they had come she invited them inside to discuss everything in detail.

She sighed and started first, "So I guess I should start at the beginning, eh? One day when I was 15 I was looking for our cat, Buyo. Well, here at the shrine we have a well and I was looking in there for the cat. I got attacked by a centipede demon who pulled me into the well… and 500 years into the past…"

* * *

A.N. Alrighty, now I'm going to be without internet for a few days so I'll post the next chapter when I can (moving apartment and work office, bleh). I gave you an extra to this chapter to hopefully hold everyone over till I can get everything back up and it working order. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 12

Word Count: 100 Words

POV: Kagome

* * *

She waited patiently for some sort of response from Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke hadn't been aware of the whole story before now, just bits and pieces that she had mentioned to him. It had taken longer than anticipated to tell the whole story and it was getting pretty late. She glanced up at the clock before returning your gaze to them.

"Heh, you and I certainly live interesting lives," Yusuke finally spoke up. Kurama glanced at him in surprise before looking amused. "So, as I was walking along one day, this kid wandered out into the street after his ball…"

* * *

A.N. I'll have internet again soon hopefully, Monday is supposed to be the setup day (if all goes well). Figured I could at least use my phone to add this update I had sitting around. Be back with more soon. Also, I had to adjust this a bit to fit the word count (100 words or less) so I hope it works okay. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	13. Chapter 13

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 13

Word Count: 97 Words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

It was late, really late now, but trading stories with Kagome had actually been pretty fun. Kagome was currently upstairs getting blankets for them, because it was so late it was probably best if they stayed here tonight. He glanced at Kurama who appeared to be deep in thought.

"You know, that kit is pretty young… I'm sure he could benefit from having another kitsune around," he stated with a knowing smirk.

Kurama seemed amused then, "Are you trying to set me up with your cousin?"

"Are you trying to say you're not interested?" he shot back.

* * *

A.N. A new chapter, yay. Internet is on schedule to be setup in a few hours and I officially move into my new place tomorrow, so I should be able to get a few more updates soon. It was good though for me to slow down a bit, I've been adding some new chapters in between chapters I originally had written for 15 and 16. I like the flow a bit better now between them. I'll be back soon, hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	14. Chapter 14

**Illusions – Drabble Version**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Word Count: 100 words**

 **POV: Yusuke**

He waited, surely Kurama would react eventually. It took everything he had not to grin in satisfaction. He had noticed the attention the red-head paid to his cousin, though you'd have to be blind not to notice. After what seemed like forever the red head finally responded, "I am…"

He wanted to laugh, what happened to his friend who was usually so poised? He couldn't hold back his retort, "I figured as much, you were kind of obvious." This night will probably go down as one of those fun stories to tell everyone to seriously embarrass Kurama years from now.

* * *

 **Word Count: 99 Words**

 **POV: Kurama**

He blinked, that wasn't the response he expected. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. After a moment he finally responded to the detective's jab, "I am…" It had come out more quietly than he had intended but Yusuke had heard him.

"I figured as much, you were kind of obvious," Yusuke retorted.

With a soft chuckle he looked down. "That obvious? How unlike me," he murmured.

"I heard love can make people do strange things. I mean, seriously, look at Kuwabara," Yusuke said with a grin. He couldn't help smiling, and they both started laughing.

* * *

A.N. See, this is why I'm not rushing these chapters out anymore. After thinking about this chapter, I decided to add Yusuke's perspective and put it first (and I think it works much better). I'll get more out as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	15. Chapter 15

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 15

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Kagome

* * *

It had taken some rummaging and skill to not wake anyone while looking for blankets for her guests but in the end she had succeeded. She stumbled a bit on the way down the stairs with everything but didn't fall, thankfully. The laughter had startled her and she had almost slipped.

"You okay? Need any help," Yusuke asked as he appeared.

"Yeah, if you would take this," She said as she handed him the pile, "It's pretty much what I could find laying around without waking mom."

"That's no problem, we'll make due," Yusuke replied. She smiled gratefully.

* * *

A.N. I'm working on this, promise. I was surprised by all the sudden reviews, thank you everyone. I'm a little busy right now with work but I'll try to get some more of this out. Not much happens in chapter, sorry. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	16. Chapter 16

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 16

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

Kagome had gone off to bed long before they had actually gone to sleep. He had decided to continue chatting with Kurama before settling down for the night.

"You know, you're supposed to be the brains of the operation. Meanwhile, here you are, unable to admit you like a girl," he teased the read head.

Kurama gave him a half-hearted glare, "It's not as simple as that, Yusuke."

"You're over thinking this," Yusuke cut in, "Kagome can handle any trouble you would bring her way, guaranteed."

Kurama gave him a rueful smile, "You are probably correct about that."

* * *

A.N. I'm feeling generous this week, even though I'm super busy, lol. I have meetings the rest of the week so don't expect another chapter till next week. I'll work on this as much as I can. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	17. Chapter 17

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 17

Word Count: 96 words

POV: Kagome

* * *

Last night had been strange, now there were more people who knew (and believed) the truth of what she had gone through with the Shikon Jewel. It had been a relief that they hadn't thought she was crazy. Though, she had been even more relieved after learning about Yusuke's adventures. Strange adventures must run in the family. She laughed at that thought.

She smiled as she got ready for the day, things were certainly looking up now. It was nice to have people who she didn't have to keep secrets from. The company wasn't bad either.

* * *

A.N. Another minor chapter, as far as movement goes, but I'm not feeling up to changing it. I need to get a little further ahead again since I've almost posted all I had written but we shall see. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	18. Chapter 18

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 18

Word Count: 99 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Kagome's mother reminded him a lot of his own mother, here she was busy chatting with them while making breakfast. So far as he could tell, everyone else was still asleep.

"I should tell mom to come visit you some time," Yusuke said with a grin. Yusuke had mentioned thinking it would be good for Atsuko to visit.

Kagome's mother smiled, "You can tell her she's welcome to come anytime." Yusuke nodded.

"When does everyone else usually get up?" He ventured to ask.

Kagome's mother shrugged, "Kagome is probably up and getting ready, but the boys are another story."

* * *

A.N. Well, since I've managed to write a few more chapters between yesterday and today, I will treat you to an update today. This one is another minor filler chapter while I work on things, lol. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	19. Chapter 19

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 19

Word Count: 96 words

POV: Kagome

* * *

She wasn't really surprised to see her mom busy with breakfast and chatting with Yusuke and Kurama. Her mother smiled at her as she entered the kitchen, "Good morning, dear. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Great, I'm starving," voiced Yusuke with a grin.

"Aren't you always?" Kagome shot back. They both laughed.

"You think I'm bad, wait till you meet Kuwabara," Yusuke replied. She gave him a curious glance before helping her mother with breakfast.

"That is actually a good idea, Yusuke. Kagome should meet the others," Kurama spoke up.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, that's a great idea."

* * *

A.N. So, I just managed to write the next bunch of chapters pretty quickly (because a bunch happens), though the next couple chapters will be introspection on things to come. This is more of a humorous filler that I liked writing for fun. More to come soon. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	20. Chapter 20

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 20

Word Count: 91 words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

While he may have had some reservations about Kagome meeting everyone else, he knew it would be better this way. Then there was the whole explaining to Koenma exactly why there was a demon in the area he had wanted them to check out. On the plus side, he already had Kurama on his side concerning the issue. Hiei would be indifferent, he was sure. Kagome had a cat, so Kuwabara wasn't really an issue either. He snickered at that last thought. Boy would the others be in for a surprise.

* * *

A.N. A couple introspective chapters from each character to come, started with Yusuke first. Kurama will be next and Kagome last… then they meet with Koenma and Co. Sorry for the delay, this week was much busier than I was planning (and car troubles to boot, yay). Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	21. Chapter 21

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 21

Word Count: 96 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

He had been the one to suggest having Kagome meet everyone, but the thought of that made him apprehensive now. Koenma would not be pleased about this recent development. He would, without a doubt, stand by Yusuke and Kagome on this. The kit posed no real threat, he may be young but with a little training could handle himself without issue.

'The other company was bad either,' commented Youko. He mentally shook his head at his other half. 'Don't pretend you don't agree.'

'I do enjoy her company,' he replied. He felt Youko smirk with triumph.

* * *

A.N. So I dropped one introspective piece, next we'll have the meeting between Kagome, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I'm still pretty busy running at the moment so I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can get it formatted. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	22. Chapter 22

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 22

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Yusuke had decided in the end to have Hiei and Kuwabara meet Kagome first, then meeting the others (Koenma included) later. He had agreed this was the best course of action. It also would make him (and likely Kagome) more comfortable with that inevitable meeting.

"So guys, this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome, the big guy is Kuwabara and the small one is Hiei," Yusuke said with a smirk, earning him a fierce glare from the fire demon.

Kuwabara gave his normal goofy grin, "Hi! Nice to meet ya."

Hiei was reticent, not really a surprise.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

A.N. Part 1, the rest of the meeting is in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	23. Chapter 23

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 23

Word Count: 99 words

POV: Kagome

* * *

Yusuke had warned her about Kuwabara and Hiei long before they met. She was honestly surprised at how accurate Kurama's description of them was, clearly he knew them all well.

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you. Yusuke and Kurama have mentioned a lot about you," she said with a smile.

Kuwabara seemed pleased but not Hiei, though somehow that didn't bother her. They had mentioned he could be rather indifferent… well, that or angry. He had clearly been angry when Yusuke mentioned him being small. In a way she was reminded of someone else she had known.

* * *

A.N. Part 2. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, been very busy trying to sort things out with work. Well, that and traveling all over the place to audit work. I'll try to get more out soon hopefully. Hope you enjoy~ - Silver Hawk Angel


	24. Chapter 24

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 24

Word Count: 97 words

POV: Kurama

He probably should have been surprised when Hiei cornered him after their meeting, but he wasn't. He had almost been counting on this happening.

"You had met with that girl before." Hiei stated. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yusuke introduced me to her before now, was that an issue?" He replied.

Hiei seemed thoughtful for a moment, "I thought she smelled of fox, is she the one you've been pining after?"

He kept his expression neutral and responded, "She has a kit she is caring for."

"So it was her," Hiei smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 25

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Hiei's questioning yesterday evening had irritated him more than it should have.

'That imp can be quite infuriating,' Youko agreed.

'Knowing him, he may have been shadowing us to discover what had been distracting me,' he responded.

'Perhaps you are correct,' Youko replied then smirked, 'So when will we be seeing her again?'

He mentally shook his head at his other half, 'We're supposed to be meeting with everyone tomorrow at Genkai's home.'

Youko was irritated by that, 'I would prefer that we not meet with them.'

'It isn't Genkai we will have to worry about, it's Koenma.'

* * *

A.N. Another chapter, enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 26

Word Count: 99 words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

So far, so good. Genkai, Yukina, and Botan all seemed very pleased to meet his cousin. Koenma was impossible to read currently, he seemed indifferent but was obviously curious. It had been decided by Kagome that it was best to introduce the kit later, Kurama had agreed on this as well. Yusuke shifted away from his mentor to move towards Koenma while the focus was on Kagome.

"I see that toddler brain of yours is thinking hard," he spoke quietly.

"You are aware of what she is," Koenma stated.

"A miko? Yeah, she's mentioned it to me."

"I see."

* * *

A.N. Sorry, part of my job is traveling a lot, especially more recently with more people to keep an eye on so I may be a bit slower with chapters now and I apologize. I will try to get more out as soon as I can. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 27

Word Count: 97 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

He watched the interaction between the spirit detective and Koenma apprehensively. Their 'boss', as Yusuke liked to call him, seemed unsure of Kagome. He shifted away from the others to listen to what was being said. A glance to the side told him Hiei was doing similar.

"A miko's natural enemy is demons," Koenma stated.

"Kagome isn't like that," Yusuke replied.

Koenma's lips quirked upwards, "I'm sure. Though, how odd that you are a demon and she just happens to be a miko."

"Ha, you have no idea. We're a strange bunch," Yusuke said with a grin.

* * *

A.N. Again, I want to apologize, been busy traveling because of work… and now the holidays are coming up. I am working on this, albeit very slowly, so please bear with me. I'll get some more out soon hopefully. I'll try to get one more chapter out next week because the week after I won't have internet… that I know of… due to traveling. Thank you all for your patience.


	28. Chapter 28

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 28

Word Count: 100 words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

He had noticed Kurama and Hiei's interest in his conversation with Koenma, though he mentioned nothing of it. He seemed to notice more lately, maybe he was spending too much time around the fox.

"About that demon presence, I think I might know about that," he finally ventured to mention. Koenma focused all his attention on him now.

"Does it have something to do with her?"

He sighed, "Kinda. See, Kagome has a tendency to attract people and, well, trouble…"

"Like you," Koenma interjected.

"Yeah, yeah. So she's got this adopted son now. Anyways, he happens to be a kit."

* * *

A.N. I apologize, this is the time of year I am always super busy but I haven't forgot about this! I'm working on trying to get more together and uploaded but I don't know I'll get on again to upload any of them. I will try to get at least one a month until I have more time available. Thank you everyone for sticking around~

-Silver Hawk Angel


	29. Chapter 29

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 29

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

He noted that as Yusuke said that Koenma glanced towards Kagome first, then himself, before returning his attention back to the spirit detective.

"Is she aware of this?" Koenma finally spoke. Kurama had to hold in a laugh, sometimes Enma's son was the halfwit of the group. He heard Yusuke actually laugh at the toddler.

"No, she's clueless," Yusuke bit out with sarcasm, "Of course she knows, she knows she's a miko too. And I doubt Shippo will be an issue for you."

He saw the toddle glance towards him, "Kurama, do you see thing being an issue?"

* * *

A.N. So sorry it's been so long, busy trying to finish up this project I'm on at work, so it may be a while before I can post another chapter, but I am going to give you two chapters this go round to make up for the absence. Thank you for your patience~ - S.H.A.


	30. Chapter 30

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 30

Word Count: 99 words

POV: Yusuke

* * *

"No, with a little training he will be fine. I'm sure he will go unnoticed to everyone but us," came the reply of the red-head. Yusuke almost sighed with relief, almost.

Koenma seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "If you don't see an issue I suppose I will let this go. However, if it ever gets out to my father about this child I will claim I know nothing of it." With that said the toddler gave him a stern look.

"Yeah. I got it, you never heard a thing about it," he smirked at the toddler.

* * *

A.N. Be back soon, hopefully~


	31. Chapter 31

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 31

Word Count: 98 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Almost immediately after the meeting with Koenma, he had spoken with Kagome about working on a schedule for training the young kitsune. Kagome had agreed easily enough and together they had worked up a schedule for training a couple days a week.

Tomorrow would start the first day of training and he really needed sleep.

' _Will she be there?'_ Yoko questioned.

' _I didn't ask,'_ He replied.

' _What do you plan on doing with the kit tomorrow?'_

He almost sighed mentally, ' _Seeing what he is capable of, what he knows, and what he doesn't know.'_

Yoko seemed pleased finally.

* * *

A.N. Still working on this, even if it's slow going because of work on constant traveling. I'm sorry this going so slowly but I will get the next chapter up when I get another free moment. Thank you~


	32. Chapter 32

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 32

Word Count: 100 words

POV: Kurama

* * *

Somehow, he should have seen this coming. Yusuke and Hiei had also come to the kit's training, from there it had gone downhill. Leave it to Yusuke to cause mayhem anywhere and everywhere. What had started as a discussion with Shippo about his skills had somehow become a showdown between Hiei and Yusuke. All he could do was shake his head at the antics of his friends and watch from the sidelines with the boys who were cheering them on. He could see how this could end badly and silently sent a prayer to any deity listening that it wouldn't.

* * *

A.N. I am still here, though I do apologize there is so much time between chapters at the moment. I'm setting up a new office at the moment which I should be working out of for the next couple years, which should improve my timing with this story (since I won't be constantly traveling). I'll try to answer some questions in the AN on the next update. Thank you for your patience and enjoy~


	33. Chapter 33

Illusions – Drabble Version

Chapter 33

Word Count: 97 words

POV: Kagome

* * *

The site she came home to was probably more humorous for her than it should have been. Yusuke looked like he had taken quite the beating, which she mentioned to him. He had laughed and replied, "Well, you should have seen the other guy."

Kurama looked amused and somewhat exhausted. He pulled her off to the side as Yusuke and the boys ranted about whatever had transpired in her absence.

"I apologize, I should have known letting Yusuke and Hiei come today would have caused trouble," he said while looking slightly embarrassed at the turn of events.

* * *

A.N. (Read the one in the previous chapter)


End file.
